


Day 18 Prompt Fill: Kiss

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prompt Fill, Trans Duck Newton, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Indrid's interested in exploring his humiliation kink.





	Day 18 Prompt Fill: Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> In planning this fic, I got help from ThisWasInevitable and MorganEAshton!
> 
> Prompt: “Kiss” https://raepocalypse.tumblr.com/post/165947815208/fictober-otp

*

Indrid purred as Duck ran his fingers through his hair. They were settling down for the night, just a few minutes before they would fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

“Have you ever considered humiliation kink before?” Indrid asked, seemingly out of the blue. 

Duck felt his cheeks grow red. “Yeah. It’s pretty hot.” 

“Would you prefer to be on the receiving end or the giving end?” Indrid ran his hand appreciatively over Duck’s muscled arm.

“Probably the givin’ end for my first time,” Duck said. 

“Good. Because I prefer to be the one humiliated.” Indrid said it so matter-of-factly that Duck laughed. “What?” 

“You’re jus’ somethin’ else, Indrid,” Duck said, kissing the top of his head. “You wanna try it sometime soon?” 

“I would really like that,” Indrid replied, smiling. “I’ve done it before, but it’s been awhile.”

“And you promise to safeword if things get too far?” 

“I promise.” 

*

Duck was on the couch reading when Indrid approached. “Hi,” he said, voice soft. Shy. 

Duck closed the book and set it down. “Hey,” he responded. “What’s up?” 

“I was thinking about what we talked about last night,” Indrid said, sitting on the couch next to Duck. “I’d really like to try out the humiliation kink today.” 

“Yeah?” Duck leaned closer and kissed Indrid’s cheek. “I’m in the mood for some makin’ out, first.” 

“Sure,” Indrid purred. He moved to sit on Duck’s lap, but Duck put his hand on Indrid’s chest, making him pause. 

“Lay down. On your back.” Duck’s voice was soft but commanding, and Indrid’s heart quickened. He did so, and Duck crawled over him, pressing kisses to his neck. The gentle scratch of stubble made him gasp. “You’re so fuckin’ cute,” Duck mumbled before kissing Indrid’s lips. 

And soon his mouth was dominating Indrid’s, his tongue pushed into his mouth eagerly. Indrid sucked on it, and Duck moaned, dropping his hips to rub against Indrid’s. The sylph whined softly as Duck grinded on him, their soft pajama pants barely a barrier to the sensation. 

Duck bit Indrid’s lower lip. When he squeaked in response, Duck did it harder, and Indrid gasped. He felt like Duck surrounded him, like there was nobody else in the world but the two of them. He groaned softly as Duck’s mouth traveled back to his neck and bit down on the sensitive skin, making him jerk his hips forward. He was getting close. 

And when Duck grinded down more firmly, Indrid cried out quietly, thrusting his hips as he came. 

Duck lifted his head to look down at Indrid and smirked at the panting seer. “Look at you,” he said, placing a finger underneath Indrid’s chin, ensuring he was looking at Duck. “Cumming in your pants like a horny teenager.” Indrid’s eyes dilated as he looked up at Duck wantingly. “Pathetic.”

Indrid whimpered quietly, closing his eyes. “Look at me when I’m talking to you,” Duck said firmly, and Indrid looked at him again, breathing quickly with excitement. “You’re _filthy_. Do you understand?” 

“Yes,” Indrid said quietly, his cock twitching in excitement. Not enough time had passed yet for him to get hard again, but he knew he was going to be soon if Duck kept this up.

Duck leaned down and brushed his lips against Indrid’s. “Say it,” he commanded. 

“I- I’m- I’m filthy,” Indrid whispered, his arousal flaring. 

After pressing a light kiss to his lips, Duck sat up. “Go change,” he said, nodding toward the bedroom. “I’ll be waiting.” 

Indrid got off the couch and hurried to the bedroom. He quickly stripped and wiped himself clean before throwing the dirty clothes in the laundry hamper. “Now what to wear…” he murmured to himself before an idea formed in his mind. 

He could wear more than just clothes. 

With a mischievous giggle, he pulled out the toy box from under the bed and dug through it until he found what he was looking for: a light pink butt plug made of glass, with a blooming rose as a handle. The color matched some lacy lingerie he owned nearly perfectly. 

He added a bit of lube and pushed it against his asshole, taking deep, measured breaths. He sighed as he pushed it in without any prep, the ache only making him more excited. It was small enough to do so, but big enough that he definitely felt the stretch.

Indrid put on the bralette and matching panties, twirling in front of the mirror with a smile. They always made him feel so cute. 

He stepped into the living room, feeling satisfied when Duck’s eyes widened. “Come here,” Duck said with a hungry gaze. Indrid stepped closer and moved to sit on Duck’s lap, purring as the ranger’s hands grabbed at his ass. “You look real nice, darlin’.” 

“Thank you,” he said sweetly. 

Duck smirked. “It don’t change anythin’, though. Were you hopin’ I’d be nice?” 

“Maybe,” Indrid conceded, leaning his forehead against Duck’s. 

Duck laughed darkly. “You’re so fuckin’ pitiful. Dressin’ up all slutty just so I might be nice.” Indrid whimpered reflexively at the words, feeling himself start to get hard again. “But then, you _want_ me to be mean, don’t you? Needy little bitch.” 

“Duck,” Indrid gasped, rutting his hips forward to press against Duck’s soft belly. 

Duck grabbed his hips firmly and pushed him back. “Did I say you could do that?”

“N-no.” Indrid shivered in anticipation as Duck’s hands travelled over his ass. 

Then his hands stopped. “Are you wearin’ a plug?” Duck sounded amused. 

“Yes,” Indrid answered quietly. “It matches my outfit.”

Duck laughed, slipping his hand inside Indrid’s panties. He grabbed the end of the plug and started roughly fucking Indrid with it. He balled up his hands in Duck’s shirt and tried to muffle his loud cries by burying his face in Duck’s neck. “Somethin’ tells me you didn’t take the time to prep.” 

“Nope,” Indrid panted, grateful when Duck stopped moving the plug. It felt so good, but it did hurt, too. He moaned as Duck’s nails ran over his ass cheeks as he pulled his hands out of his panties. 

“Dirty little thing,” Duck commented casually. Indrid nipped at Duck’s neck. “You think you’re in the position to do that, darlin’?” 

“I don’t see you stopping me,” Indrid said with a smirk. He yelped as Duck picked him up by the hips - he forgot exactly how strong Duck was every time - and pushed him to lay on his back on the couch. He felt his cock straining against the panties, eager from being manhandled. “Ah!” 

“Well, hel-_lo_,” Duck said, trailing a finger from the base of Indrid’s cock to the tip. He jerked his hips forward reflexively. “Looks like someone likes it when I’m mean.” Indrid nodded up at him, eyes glazed over from being in such a submissive headspace. “I got an idea.” 

“Yeah?” Indrid hoped Duck would peg him. But he knew from his visions that wasn’t coming until later. 

“Let’s watch a movie,” Duck said, grinning at Indrid’s frustrated expression. He got up off the couch and put in a DVD. Indrid knew the episodes for this nature series were only twenty minutes long, and the knowledge gave him relief. The torture of waiting wouldn’t last too long. 

Duck situated himself so they were both laying on their sides on the couch, with Duck spooning Indrid. “Now I’m gonna touch you however I like,” Duck said. “You’re not gonna touch yourself or me. Is that clear?” 

“Yes,” Indrid said, voice small. He moaned as he felt Duck’s nails trail down his thigh. He ran his hands over Indrid’s whole body, wherever he could reach; his chest, his thighs, his belly, his sides… but he never touched his cock. Indrid held his breath when Duck’s hand lightly rubbed down his happy trail, then whined in disappointment when it veered off to rub his hip. 

Then Duck’s hand was back on Indrid’s chest. It moved upward to lightly wrap around Indrid’s throat, not putting any pressure on it at all, but still making Indrid’s heart beat faster with excitement. “Duck,” he sighed, pressing his ass back against his boyfriend. 

“Is someone a needy whore?” Duck cooed, faux-sweet. 

“Yes,” Indrid whined. 

“Say it.” 

Indrid felt hot, delicious shame curl in his belly. “I’m a needy whore,” he said softly, feeling his hard cock twitch needfully in his panties. 

Duck laughed, kissing Indrid’s neck. “Damn right, you are.” His hand skirted over Indrid’s chest, moving underneath the bralette until his fingers brushed Indrid’s nipple. He inhaled sharply. “Is someone feeling sensitive today?” Indrid didn’t get a chance to answer before Duck pinched his nipple, making him arch his back and cry out. “Hush, darlin’. You’re _mine_ and I don’t want anyone else to hear you but me.” 

“I’m yours,” Indrid repeated, forcing his hips to stay still. He whimpered as Duck’s fingers gently massaged his nipple to soothe the sting of the pinch. Then Duck’s nails scratched over his chest, firmly enough to leave behind five pink lines, and Indrid couldn’t help it. He reached up and grabbed Duck’s wrist. 

Duck paused, silence stretching between them. He paused the TV. “I said you couldn’t fucking touch me,” he said in a voice like steel. 

“It- it was a reflex,” Indrid stammered. 

“Yeah? So’s this,” Duck said, biting down _hard_ on Indrid’s neck. He gasped and whined, the pain making his arousal that much stronger. After a few moments of sucking, Duck let the skin out of his mouth and licked over the newly-formed hickey. “Now stay still. I mean it.” He got off the couch and went into the bedroom. 

He reappeared moments later with a long silk ribbon. “Hands in front of you,” Duck commanded, and Indrid dutifully extended his hands. Duck trapped his wrists together and tied them carefully so as not to cut off circulation. “How’s that feel?” 

“Good,” Indrid said with a smile. Duck got back where he was previously, spooning Indrid as he pressed play on the remote. He placed his hand on Indrid’s hip and started slowly moving his hand toward his cock. His hand teasingly rubbed all around his lower belly, skillfully avoiding where Indrid wanted to be touched the most. “Please,” he whined. 

“Please what?” Duck asked playfully. 

“Please touch my cock,” Indrid begged. 

Duck brushed his lips against Indrid’s ear. “Whiny brat,” he whispered, and Indrid shivered. “I don’t think so.” 

Mercifully, the show ended. Duck turned off the TV with the remote before getting up off the couch. He slowly took off his clothes as Indrid watched, mouth watering. “Be back in a second,” he said, going into the bedroom. Indrid stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the insistent need between his legs until Duck returned. 

He entered the room again, wearing the harness with a strap-on in it. Duck untied him and gave Indrid a bottle of lube. “Be a good pet and get yourself ready.” 

Indrid pulled his panties down. “Okay,” he said, spreading his legs as he put lube on his fingers. He pulled out the plug and pushed in two fingers with a small hiss. He was impatient. 

“Look at my good little slut,” Duck said sweetly, petting Indrid’s hair. He moaned as he curled his fingers, hitting just the right spot. “I can’t wait to make a mess out of you.” He added a third finger, panting. “You look so good like this. Rushin’ the prep so you can get the strap like a needy little thing.” Duck put lube on the strap while he talked.

“Please,” Indrid gasped, pulling his hand away. He was ready. 

Duck got onto the couch and crawled over Indrid, who wrapped his legs around Duck’s waist. “I dunno if you want it bad enough,” he said thoughtfully, letting the strap rub up on Indrid’s leaking cock. 

“I want it so bad,” Indrid whined, rutting up uselessly on Duck. “_Please_. I need you to fuck me.” 

“Listen to you,” Duck murmured, leaning down. He nipped Indrid’s ear. “Begging for it like the little whore you are.” Indrid whimpered in excitement as Duck pushed the strap into him. “You like being called names?” 

“Yes,” Indrid said, voice high-pitched with need. He moved his hips with Duck’s to try to get the strap deeper inside. 

“Whinin’, all desperate for my dick. How pathetic.” The shame went straight to his cock, making him all the more desperate. Indrid whined as Duck leaned down to nip his neck. He struggled against the ribbon, wanting to touch his cock. “‘S there somethin’ you wanted?” Duck asked knowingly. 

“Please,” Indrid gasped. “I need- I need to touch my cock…” 

Duck kissed his cheek before saying softly by his ear, “No, you don’t.” He started fucking into him harder, lifting his hips for a better angle. “You’re gonna cum untouched like a filthy slut.”

“Yes,” Indrid whimpered, eagerly moving his hips with Duck’s, gasping as he hit the perfect angle. “Duck!” 

“Good pet,” Duck murmured, continuing to slam his hips against Indrid’s until the seer cried out in ecstasy, spattering cum across his belly. 

Indrid panted and relaxed into the couch as Duck pulled the strap out of him. He disappeared for a moment as Indrid came down from his orgasm. He returned to wipe off Indrid’s belly with a warm, damp rag. “How’re you feelin’?” he asked, voice gentle. 

“Good,” Indrid said quietly. He felt boneless.

“You wanna keep goin’? ‘Cause I don’t mind if y’need aftercare now. That was kinda intense.” 

Indrid smiled at him. “Let’s keep going. I want you to fuck my face.” 

“I can do that,” Duck said, sitting on the couch. Indrid got up and kneeled on the floor between his legs, licking his lips. “Good pet,” he cooed. Indrid placed his hands on Duck’s thighs to spread them further. “You wanna get face-fucked?” 

“Yes,” Indrid said happily, moving his mouth toward Duck’s cunt. But he was stopped by a hand in his hair.

“Ask nicely,” Duck reprimanded. 

“Would… would you please face-fuck me?” Indrid asked, looking up at Duck hungrily. 

“There we go,” Duck said, pushing Indrid’s head toward his pussy. Happily, Indrid began licking and sucking at his clit, which was hard from arousal. “Good little slut, takin’ care of me all sweet-like.” 

Indrid hummed as he started swiping his tongue from side to side, eager to hear Duck’s quiet noises and curses of pleasure. “Fuck,” he gasped. “Oh, fuck, Drid, keep goin’, you’re doin’ so good.” Duck grabbed his hair and began rutting up against his face roughly, and Indrid moaned as he ran his lips and tongue over Duck’s wet cunt. 

Soon Duck was arching his back and moaning deeply, hips becoming still as he came. Indrid kept sucking at his clit until Duck gently pulled him back by the hair. “Come here,” Duck said, opening his arms. Indrid happily crawled onto his lap and hugged Duck tightly. He began purring loudly as Duck’s hand rubbed up and down his back soothingly. 

“You’re so sweet, so pretty, my perfect Drid,” Duck mumbled, pressing kisses to Indrid’s neck. “So good for me. You did such a good job.” 

“Thank you,” Indrid said shyly. 

“Lay on your back,” Duck said, voice gentle. “You need kisses.” 

With a giggle, Indrid laid on his back as requested. Duck crawled over him, pressing light kisses across his chest and down his belly, paying careful attention to where he’d been scratched. “That tickles,” he sighed happily. 

Duck chuckled as he moved back up to kiss Indrid’s cheeks, and he peppered his lips with little kisses. “Gorgeous, lovely, perfect Indrid,” he mumbled between kisses. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too,” Indrid said, smiling. “Gracious. I feel spoiled.” 

“I was jus’ real rough with you. Gotta make you feel good now.” 

“I felt good the whole time,” Indrid purred. “I got what I wanted, which was to fulfill my humiliation kink. And now you’re being so sweet to me.” 

“‘Cause it’s what you deserve,” Duck said, kissing over his jaw. He ran his hands gently over Indrid’s skin, soothing the sting of where he’d scratched. “You wanna go cuddle in bed?” 

“I’d love that,” Indrid said. Duck got off the couch and extended a hand to help him up. He didn’t let go, holding onto Duck’s hand as he led them into the bedroom. He crawled into his side of the bed with a comfortable sigh. 

“I’m gettin’ you some water. I’ll be back in a moment.” Indrid snuggled into the blankets while Duck was gone, until he heard the soft noise of a glass being placed on his nightstand. Duck got into bed and snuggled to Indrid’s side, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. “I didn’t go too far, did I?” 

“No, you were perfect,” Indrid said dreamily. “You made me feel so good.” 

“That’s a relief,” Duck sighed, nuzzling him. “I love you so much. Don’t like hurtin’ you.” 

“You didn’t,” Indrid said, leaning his head against Duck. “I knew you were just saying those things because it’s what I asked of you. You respect me and I never doubted that for a second.” 

“Good,” Duck murmured, kissing Indrid’s shoulder. “‘Cause I love you more than fuckin’ life itself, an’ I want you to feel loved.” 

“I do,” Indrid assured him, smiling. “You make me feel so loved, Duck.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Duck nuzzled him. “You mind if I fall asleep?” 

“Not at all. A nap sounds divine.” 

Indrid smiled as he heard Duck’s breaths get deep and even. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the comfortable bed, soon following Duck’s lead and falling asleep.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
